


Backstage Pass

by junkosakura01



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Forced Crossdressing, Funny, Gen, Headcanon, Japanese Culture, One Shot, School Festivals, pageant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkosakura01/pseuds/junkosakura01
Summary: A behind-the-scenes oneshot during Yasogami High's two beauty pageants.
Relationships: Persona 4 Protagonist/Everyone
Kudos: 2





	Backstage Pass

**Author's Note:**

> The protagonist's name is from the manga, and he was mostly called that when his canon name wasn't decided yet.

The day of Yasogami High's culture festival has arrived, everyone's prepped and ready to welcome visitors. One of the most anticipated events are the beauty pageants, but with a twist. There's also...

...Let's take a look at the backstage dressing room and see how the Investigation Team is doing.

—ooOoo—

"Remind me again _why_ we're doing this...?" Yosuke groaned. He struggled keeping his short skirt down.

"The girls got their revenge," Souji sighed while striking a good sukeban pose. "They signed our names for the crossdress pageant without telling us. If only I followed my instincts earlier and went home already..."

"This wouldn't even happen if it weren't for you, Yosuke-senpai..." Kanji added, "After all, _you_ were the one who signed their names for the Ms. Yasogami High pageant."

"That's your karma, Yosuke!" Teddie said.

"Shut up!" Yosuke grunted, "Fine! I was the one who did it. I just made things easier, you should thank me! Come on, I know you guys want them entering that contest too, don't you?" he added with a big grin on his face.

"Easier? You just put us into yet another humiliating situation. The school trip was the first," Souji said, "...But I guess this would be nice for a change."

"Souji, you mean you _want_ this too...? Did Yukiko-san put too much make-up on you or made you eat something bad?"

"WELL!" Teddie stopped in front of them, "Isn't about time for us to head out? I think the announcer's already called Kanji-kun!"

"Yeah, let's do this," Souji walked proudly to get ready into position.

"Man, he's really into this... Okay, Kanji, we get your point, so stop banging your head on the wall before you—on second thought, I think I should join you so that I'll also lose my memories..."

And so the depressed duo hit their heads on the wall while Souji sat calmly on a chair. Despite that confidence, he's still feeling awkward and wants to forget immediately. And Teddie... Well, he's prancing around waiting for his turn to be called to make his dazzling appearance.

——

"What's taking those guys so long?" Chie tapped her foot. "The announcer's already called for Kanji-kun."

"I wonder if I put on too much make-up on Souji-kun..."

"I wonder if I did well putting make-up on Teddie..." Naoto thought.

"Heehee, we had our revenge on them, so we should be happy!" Rise giggled.

"Don't forget that we're entering this contest too..." Chie lowered her head.

"Yeah," Yukiko did the same, "But at least we got back on them for signing us up, especially Yosuke-kun."

"Oh right..." the girls nodded in agreement.

—ooOoo—

After the crossdressing pageant was done, the girls are up next. They were all nervous and ready to nail out if needed.

"No, let me go, Chie-senpai...!" Naoto struggles to break free.

"Oh no you're not! You're in this with us!" Chie is holding both of Naoto's arms from behind.

"Yeah, if they can do it, so can we!" Rise exclaimed.

'You don't need to be so fired up…" Yukiko is sitting by herself on a chair near them. She sat so stiffly making her nervousness obvious.

"I'll only let you go if you're going to dress like a girl and lose the hat, Naoto," Chie struggled, "Just this once, and we'll never insist on making you suffer like this ever again."

"Unless _I_ suddenly say so!" Rise tickled Naoto's left ear with her finger.

"Kyaa!? R-Rise-san...!? F-Fine...! I will. But I still won't wear a swimsuit...!" Chie releases Naoto from her grip. "Um, do we change our clothes here...?" she looks around while holding her clothes.

"Duh! The room's already to ourselves anyways and this is a dressing room," Rise already started to take off her uniform top.

"W-Whoa whoa, Rise-chan…!?" Chie and Yukiko were startled.

"What? I always do this when I'm alone in a dressing room. This is usually what actors and actresses do."

" _Right_ , what actors and actresses do." Chie looks around, "E-Er, fine. But let's just lock the doors and windows just to be safe."

"It's a good thing that those two are already out or else," Rise said and she's almost finished wearing her first outfit.

"Right," the three girls nodded.

They were referring to two annoying contestants who will definitely mock and taunt them.

"All we have to worry about is Teddie..." Yukiko grunted.

"That bear's gonna have a good kicking once this is done," Chie performed a swift high kick.

——

"I'm so hyped to see them onstage!" Yosuke grinned. "What about you?"

"Not so much," Souji said, "But I'd like to see what will happen."

"You're excited as I am, admit it!" Yosuke laughed. "You too, right, Kanji?"

"Huh? Uh yeah, I am."

"This is gonna be great! All of them: sporting a look that fits them, whoo!"

"You sounded like a creep just now," Souji chuckled.

"Me? Nah," Yosuke chuckled as well. Then he and the others turned their attention to the stage, "Oh, it's starting!"

— End —


End file.
